Dennis, The Spin Off
by maxgleek01
Summary: This is a spin-off based on Dennis and his adventures after Bombshell. The story takes place exactly after Season One Finale. It will also include other characters from the TV show, including Ivy, Karen and Derek. Warning: This story includes gay sex scenes, suicide, overdose, self-harm and other thematic elements. Read it at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Dennis was at the dressing room, changing his clothes after the premiere of "Bombshell", the musical he had been working on the last few months. Karen was brilliant as Marilyn Monroe, the star of the show. His first choice as Marilyn was his friend Ivy, but he couldn't deny Karen was very talented and did a fine job playing the iconic figure.

He was the last member of the cast left at the theatre, since most of them were going to an after party. He told them he would catch them later, but he wasn't quite sure. He never liked to miss any party, but tonight he was extremely tired after all his effort onstage. He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants and grabbed the clothes he was going to wear on his way back to the hotel where he and the whole cast was staying. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. Dennis was about to scream but the unknown person put his hand against his mouth so he couldn't scream. He tried to fight him back but he wasn't strong enough. Then a voice whispered in his ear: "Baby, don't hurt me. I was waiting for you outside. You know, it's not a party if you're not with me." It was Bobby.

Dennis giggled. He actually didn't know if he should laugh or cry or scream instead. Bobby released him and held his hips. "You scared me to death, Bobby" he said and smiled. They had been dating for over a month now. They met each other while working at Bombshell's workshop a couple of months ago and they fell for each other after some time of hanging out together.

"I just wanted to give you a surprise, D" Bobby said, smiling at him.

"You almost gave me a heart attack instead" Dennis replied.

"I missed a party to hang out with you and that's how you thank me?"

"No, I didn't mean to be ungrateful. I'm sorry, I'm just very tired and I'm not in the mood for…" he stopped but it was already too late.

"Not in the mood for what?" asked Bobby. He wasn't smiling now.

"You know, I just wanted to arrive to my room and watch TV or cuddle, perhaps."

"Too bad, then I guess I have to ask someone else to go with me to GLAMOROUS!"

"Glamorous? What is that?" asked Dennis. Bobby looked at him in disapproval.

"What is Glamorous? Kill yourself! Glamorous is the local gay bar here at Boston! Please, I've planned this the whole damn week!"

Dennis looked at Bobby. He thought about it for a while. He knew Bobby wouldn't accept a "No" as an answer.

"How could I ever say no to you?" he gave Bobby a peck on his lips. "Plus, I haven't been at a gay bar in a while." He was lying; he had never been at a gay bar before.

Bobby held him. He was obviously excited and Dennis didn't want to disappoint him. It's not a big deal after all, he thought. What's the worst thing that could happen?

"Tonight's karaoke night at Glamorous" Bobby added. He just smiled, he never missed a karaoke.


	2. Chapter 2

Dennis and his boyfriend arrived to Glamorous some minutes after their conversation at the dressing room. He followed Bobby inside the club after showing his ID to the Security Guard. The place did honor to its name: it was very appealing. There were men talking, kissing, holding hands, drinking, laughing, dancing, having fun. When At the moment, there was a guy in a Tina Turner drag, singing "Proud Mary" on a stage where the karaoke contest was being held. Dennis sat at a table with Bobby, then checked the menu and asked the waiter for a Marilyn Monroe cocktail and smiled, thinking of that private joke.

"Your thoughts so far? Is it too much?" Bobby asked.

"It's never enough" he giggled and looked right into Bobby's eyes. "I like this place."

"I told you! I'm sorry I almost had to kidnap you."

"It's okay, baby. It was worth it" he held his hand and gave him a warm look. The waiter arrived with his cocktail and Bobby's Shirley Temple cocktail. Dennis raised his glass with a charming smile. "Cheers for Bombshell!"

"Cheers!"

At that moment, "Tina" finished her song and got off the stage. The Master of Ceremonies, a guy with a huge smile on his face and a pink tuxedo got on stage. "And that's how Proud Mary keeps on burning! Well, now our next contestants of the night are… Bobby and Dennis" he said.

Dennis looked confused.

"What?" he asked. "Bobby, did you put us in the karaoke competition?"

Bobby blushed. He didn't need to answer.

"Where are Bobby and Dennis?" the M.C asked. Dennis sighed and stood up, followed by Bobby as they reached their microphones. "Which song are you singing today?"

"Believe me, I have no idea" Dennis said. "Which song would be appropriate?"

"How about 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher?" Bobby suggested, as if he didn't plan it with anticipation.

He smiled. "I couldn't agree more. But you're not taking Cher's part from me."

"It's a deal" Bobby said and grabbed his hand.

The M.C nodded and took the mic. "Welcome Dennis and Bobby; they will be singing 'I Got You Babe' by our fabulous Cher and Sonny Bono." He smiled and left the stage, leaving it to the couple as they approached the stage. Dennis took a deep breath just as the music started. Then he started singing Cher's part with all his heart on it. He did a great harmony job with Bobby and he enjoyed the performance of the song as if their lives depended on that magical moment, that's what Dennis loved about performing, he could always be himself and share his talent with the rest of the world. They ended the song singing close to each other's face and they both shared a smile and after a moment they looked at the small crowd of the bar. He had a lot of feelings at that moment: excitement, happiness, enjoyment… He wouldn't change the stage for anything.

That was when he first saw him, standing at the crowd, applauding politely with a fine smile in his smile. Dennis' attention was caught by a stranger, no, not any kind of stranger, a beautiful stranger, who was sitting alone at the bar. He was tall, handsome and elegant, with bronze hair. His eyes had a unique color, between green and hazel, and those eyes were staring at him. He was wearing a black polo t-shirt tight to his muscular body and black jeans. He smiled at the stranger, and to his surprise, the stranger smiled back.

"I bet Cher would be very proud of that performance!" said the M.C., "so next we have…"

Karen and Sue returned to the Theatre in Sue's rented car. Unfortunately, Karen had forgotten her purse at the Theatre, probably at her dressing room. The Security Guard allowed both of them to get into the building to look for it without much trouble. Karen still looked dazzling after her performance of Marilyn Monroe that same night. It was hard for her to get there, but she was proud of all the effort she had put on it to achieve it. She looked at her face in the mirror, feeling proud of herself and then remembered she had to look for her purse while Sue looked for it backstage. Then Karen heard something, it was a cough.

"Sue? Is that you?" No reply. "Who is there?" Karen stood up and followed the noise till she found out where it came from: Ivy's dressing room. But that was impossible, they would have noticed if she had missed the party, wouldn't they? Damn. She didn't remember seeing Ivy at all at the party. She tried to open the door but it was locked. "Ivy! Ivy! Open the door!" Again, she didn't get any reply from inside. She started to push the door and called Sue for help. To Karen's relieve, Sue had a key to open Ivy's dressing room door. She opened the door with the key as fast as she could, to find...

Ivy was lying on the floor, coughing, half-unconscious, pills spilled on her boudoir.


	3. Chapter 3

Dennis and Bobby sat back at their table while they listened to the last performance of the night, a guy who didn't sing well at all. Dennis was proud of their performance onstage, but mostly, he was thrilled by the guy he saw when he was singing. He stared at the guy again and realized the mysterious guy was still looking at him. He turned back and looked at Bobby, who didn't notice anything at all.

"That was amazing! I feel like… I was a star! It was incredible, thank you!" he said and gave him a grateful hug.

"You ARE a star, Dennis! It was an honor to sing with you there" Bobby replied.

After the last performer got off the stage, the Master of Ceremonies, which Dennis decided to call Pinky because of his pink tuxedo, returned to the stage to announce the winner. "What a night!" he screamed and the men cheered in agreement. "We had one of the best karaoke contests ever at this club! Tonight's winner is… well, actually, are… Dennis and Bobby!"

They stood up and gave a hug to each other. Dennis wasn't expecting this at all. It's just a stupid competition, he thought. But he was wrong; the M.C. announced that the prize was five thousand dollar. That's a horse of a different color, he thought. He could use that money to do big things. Besides being a triple threat, Dennis had always been interested in photography and it was his hobby, but an expensive one. He could use that prize to buy a new camera, a professional one.

While Dennis was thinking in how he was going to spend the money, Bobby's cell phone rang and he stood up to answer it and gradually got lost in the crowd. Dennis finished his cocktail and stared at Bobby and then turned his head to the guy, but he wasn't sitting at his table anymore.

"Were you looking for someone?" Dennis gasped as he heard a male voice behind him. His voice. He had a French accent. It was cute. He blushed.

"Sorry" Dennis said. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, I couldn't stop looking at you, either" the man said and smiled. It was the most beautiful and honest smile he had ever seen. The guy was so freaking hot that he forgot about Bobby for a while.

"So d-do you have a name?" Dennis asked. Damn! He didn't know why he was so nervous. He was even shaking a little.

"Yes, I do. My name's Lucca, but friends call me Luc. You can call me as you wish."

"Lucca's a pretty name but I guess I will call you Luc" he said and gave him a bright flirting smile.

"And you are Dennis, that's a sweet name" he said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked. "Are you one of those psychics?"

"No, I'm not. The guy with the pink tuxedo said your name a couple of times" he answered and stretched his hand to Dennis. Luc was warm and his hand was soft.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Luc said and kissed his hand. Nobody's ever kissed his hand before like that. He should be upset; he should stand up and slap that guy right now. But he couldn't, he was so charming. Before something else could happen, Bobby returned.

"Dennis, I have terrible news."

He was curious about that phone call. It had to be something important since he'd been talking for so long.

"Sue wanted me to keep this away from you until it was a good time, but you need to know. Sue and Karen found Ivy at the theatre. She was trying to kill herself with some pills. She's dying, they took her to the hospital, they are doing the best they can but they don't know if she's going to live."

Tears filled his eyes immediately. He couldn't believe his ears. While he was flirting with a guy he just met, his best friend had tried to kill herself and, apparently, succeeded. What kind of world was this? It was as if nothing had sense. He had known Ivy for years and she was that kind of girl who fights to get what she wants and never give up. What was wrong? He hugged Bobby and cried his heart out. He would do anything to save Ivy. If only Ivy had won that part. If only she hadn't used all those pills to preserve her voice. If only Derek hadn't fucked Rebecca. Regrets don't change a thing, he thought for himself. He had to face the truth: his best friend was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivy was lying on a bed. She was at a room at the hospital. She didn't want to think about what was going on. She just wanted to close her eyes again. Her life didn't have sense. She had work so hard to get that role and they gave it to that bitch from Iowa. Playing Marilyn on Broadway could have been her big break. But things didn't turn out the way she wanted.

"It is a miracle that she is alive" a voice said. It was Sam.

"I came as fast as I could. How is she?" said another voice. This voice was different. It was sharp and it had a British accent. It was Derek's voice. That bastard had slept with Rebecca Duval! She used to love him, but not anymore. "Ivy… I'm so sorry" Derek said.

"I tried to KILL MYSELF because of you, son of a bitch! If you think sorry is enough you're so wrong! That's not going to fix anything! I won't ever forgive you! Go to hell!" she said suddenly, screaming with all the strength in her body.

While Ivy was struggling with her situation, Dennis was waking up after a night full of surprises. He stretched his arms and sat at the edge of his bed. He had a lot of things to think about. Last night he had one of the best dates in his life with Bobby and he enjoyed every second with him. He also met Luc… and it wasn't hard to understand that Luc liked him. Bobby didn't suspect a thing, and it was fine with hm. Jealousy didn't make good to any relationship and he didn't need drama on his life. Plus, he wasn't even interested in Luc… or was he?

On the other hand, there was Ivy. He met Ivy at a young age at the ensemble of a musical on Broadway and they had been close friends since then. She always helped him when he had trouble but most of the time it was him who gave her advice. He could have advised her if he knew what she was going through. They had slipped away lately with all the things going on and he felt guilty with Ivy's suicide attempt. If Karen hadn't arrived at the right moment, Ivy might have died.

He took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Ivy's phone number. A familiar voice answered the phone, but it wasn't Ivy's voice. It was Karen. "Hello?"

"Karen? It's me, Dennis. I want to know how Ivy is. Has she recovered consciousness?"

"Yes, she's fine. She doesn't want to see anyone yet. She's furious. She has been crying since she woke up. She screamed to Derek; we could hear it from the second floor."

He sighed.

"I was wondering if I could visit her. I need to talk with her" he said.

"I think she's not allowed to have visits yet" Karen said. Dennis was surprised with Karen. She was standing by Ivy's side even though Ivy was so mean with her. He admired Karen for being such a nice person.

"Why are you doing this, Karen?" Dennis asked.

"It's my fault. I did this to Ivy. It's the least I can do for her" she said, sobbing.

"Karen, don't cry. We both know that's not accurate. She was going through a lot of things. You saved her life. I know she is going to thank you someday when she realizes you were her friend from the beginning."

Karen kept crying. "You are so sweet, Dennis. I'm blessed to have a friend like you. I will let you know when you can come and visit her."

Dennis smiled. Karen was one in a million and he was moved by her huge heart. Dennis was about to cry, too, but he didn't. Instead, he thanked Karen and hanged on his phone. He stood up and looked at his night table and found a note. It said: "DINNER TONIGHT AT MY ROOM – B"

He smiled and put the note in his pocket. It was going to be another interesting night.


	5. Chapter 5

Dennis knocked the door or Bobby's room at 8:00 P.M. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a white t-shirt and a black bowtie. He held a red rose between his fingers and smiled, though he was nervous. This wasn't his first date but this was probably one of the most special ones. He knocked again and this time Bobby opened the door. "So, you received my note" he said brightly and let him in. Dennis closed the door behind him.

"I like your apartment" Dennis said and briefly stared at Bobby's huge sofa. "I bought this for you" he added and gave the rose he bought to his boyfriend.

"Thank you!" he said and smelled it. "It's beautiful." Dennis loved to give those small details, he was a hopeless romantic. He approached Bobby and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's beautiful just like you, Bobby. What are we going to have for dinner tonight?" he asked. He wasn't actually hungry but he was curious about what he was going to eat.

"I prepared Italian food. I know it's your favorite" Bobby replied. He knew him so well, after four months of working together and one month of dating each other. He kissed Dennis' hand and looked to his face while placing his hand on his waist. "You look charming tonight."

Dennis blushed. "You always look charming, baby."

Bobby kissed him on his lips again, this time deeper. Dennis kissed him back and closed his eyes feeling the warmth coming Bobby's body as he wrapped his arms around him. His tongue got into Bobby's mouth and he pulled him to the sofa, kissing him passionately, exploring his mouth.

He rested on Bobby's top, placing a huge smooch on his lips. His body was desperately craving for Bobby's. Suddenly, his hands where unbuttoning Bobby's shirt, while he kept kissing him.

It took him a while to understand there wasn't any Italian Food. Not anymore, at least. Screw dinner, he thought. It was all about making love now.

"I love you" he whispered to Bobby as he took off his tuxedo. I'm overdressed for the occasion, he thought and giggled. Bobby smiled. "I love you, too." Then he ran his fingers through his hair and pressed his lips against his neck. Dennis gently moaned while he ripped off his shirt and tossed it away. His heart beat faster as he grabbed Bobby by his hips, licking his shoulder.

He rubbed his body against Bobby's and kissed every inch of his face. Bobby placed his hand on his thigh while he tasted his lips again and again. He unzipped Bobby's pants and pulled him closer. His fingers stroke Bobby's body while he kissed his back. "We didn't have dinner, but the dessert I prepared for you wasn't as good as this, anyway" Bobby confessed, who could hardly talk at the moment. He wasn't the only one enjoying this. Dennis kissed his chest and held him tight.

He could feel pleasure each time his boyfriend touched him. The whole night their bodies moved like one, at the same rhythm. They belonged together; he had no doubt about it now. His kisses took away all the pain and worries he had inside his soul. There was only love and joy inside of it now. It was heaven for him.

Somewhere at the floor, his phone was ringing inside his pants. He never answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Somebody wants to see you" the nurse said to Ivy. She frowned. She didn't want to see anyone. "She told me her name was Karen." She looked confused. Why would Karen want to visit her? She was tired of problems and Karen was her main problem, her worst enemy.

"I don't want to see her. Tell her to go away!" she screamed. Karen was the last person she wanted to see on Earth. She didn't only ruin her life, she ruined her death!

The nurse turned back to the door at the same moment when Karen knocked. Ivy could see her through the window, her eyes filled with tears and with a handkerchief in her hands, wiping those tears away. The nurse opened the door and left the room, leaving the door opened.

"Ivy…"

"What do you want from me? Are you happy? You got what you wanted? Will you leave me now?"

"I wanted to say I'm really, really sorry. I know it's all my fault and I've never…"

"You got that right" Ivy interrupted her. "It's your fault." Karen sobbed. Every word Ivy said hurt her.

"Since the day we met I've tried to be nice with you. I wanted to be your friend" Karen said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I admired you. I wanted to be just like you" she said and took a deep breath.

"That's why you came here?" Ivy was trying to be tough.

"I-I wanted to give your cell phone back to you. I found it at the dressing room."

"So, did you have fun checking my texts?"

"No, I didn't read anything, I swear. But Dennis called you. He's worried. We all are."

"Where is Dennis?" Good question.

Dennis woke up before dawn. It was still dark. Bobby was next to him, still sleeping like an angel. He smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead and sat for a couple of minutes. He looked through the window and watched the sunrise. He never got up that early. He had slept just a couple of hours since he shared his love with Bobby the whole night through. His body was sore. It has been one of the greatest nights he had spent with Bobby. He stared at him again. How could he ever doubt he was in love with him? They belonged with each other.

After a while, he got up to prepare some breakfast. He was starving. He saw his pants on the floor and picked them up. He found his cell phone in the pocket. He had some unanswered calls just as he expected. But they weren't the ones he was expecting from Ivy's number. Instead, he found out that Luc called him three times last night while he was making love with his beloved Bobby. He thought about it. Should he call him back? He was just a friend; after all, he wasn't going to change his feelings for Bobby. But this was his last day at Boston. He wasn't going to see Luc ever again. He was about to call him, but Bobby woke up at that moment, exhausted as well.

"Good morning, honey bear!" he said with enthusiasm. "Do you want to prepare breakfast with me before we start packing our things?"

"That's a perfect idea!" Dennis put the phone back in his pocket and followed Bobby. He never called Luc back.


End file.
